Talk:Theories
I think the Phone Guy killed the children. Since he took up the night shift after you (Jeremy), that makes the guard on Custom Night HIM. Therefore, he knows how to CHANGE THE ANIMATRONIC AI SO THEY ACT WEIRD. Also, the killer was day shift, as was he before you switched. You switched, because he wanted you dead. He warns you "stand next to the animatronic so they don't hurt anyone", RIGHT NEXT? Also, how would he know they would hurt people? Plus, prior to that he mentions "the animatronic are agressive toward the staff" which Jeremy is one. That causes the Bite of '87, Jeremy being the victim. Golden Freddy suit was stolen, and in Fnaf 1 he instructs you to play dead when seen by an animatronic, and this is the pose Golden Freddy is in when in the office, not to mention the doors do not affect him, AS IF THERE WEREN'T ANY, and the "IT'S ME" Those messages could've been recorded after the Bite of '87, when it was closed down. He snuck back in to finish the job, possibly offering the children to the Puppet. He was killed during so, and because there are no doors at that time it could explain how all the animatronics attacked him at once. The sound people say was Foxy banging on a door was probably one of them going in a vent. Considering in fnaf 1 Freddy only sang during power outages, and the power never went out, keep in mind Foxy can also sing, as evidenced in Fnaf 1. Also, they destroyed the new animatronics after, which left the old ones, and could be another reason for the puppets absence. Also, Balloon Boy, he was most likely destroyed also, or maybe, when you heard the "little girl laugh" in fnaf 1 when the poster changes, it's his. That wouldn't make much sense though. The animatronics were reassembled, upgraded, whatever, and the new restaurant was opened. Here's a thing with Foxy: unlike the others, who want to shove you in a suit, all Foxy wants to do is leave. TThere must be an exit behind the night guards, which s why Foxy must kill them. This is evidence by fnaf 2, when you are killed by Foxy, the scream he makes, slowed down, can be easily translated as "FREEDOM" as he leaps. He also can see through the mask, unlike the others, who only kill you if you aren't fast enough and are caught putting it on. Foxy, sometime in between after Fnaf 2 and before Fnaf 1, must have been attempting escape, and something happened somewhere then that left him in a bad state, shown by his bare legs in fnaf 1. Therefore he must hide from the other animatronics, and Pirate's Cove was most likely closed and he was just left there. Being in the place for so long, desperately wanting to escape, he sees Mike as an opportunity. Keep in mind the place was locked or something before it was reopened, so he couldn't have left before. He sings in joy behind the curtain, thinking that the day has come. Because he's been there so long, he waits until Mike's attention is turned away from him long enough, then makes a run for it. Thus, giving Mike a heart attack and Foxy can leave. The other animatronics find Mike's body and shove it in a suit. OR, Mike lives and Foxy is left to rot in sad silence Sorry for the long post but I think that I have a.point.